An Unfortunate Pokemon Tale
by ErythraPyralis
Summary: The world of pokemon is known to be happy and mostly careless, but a series of unfortunate events together with a new threat will force the young John to follow a new path. Story not by me, I'm just helping the original writer to get more attention.
1. Prologue

FIRST OF ALL this story is not by me, I'm just trying to help the writer to get the attention he deserves.

I hope you all enjoy the story~

* * *

Our story begins in a town called serene, but let's take a moment to go to the beginning when pokemon were created. It was said long ago in ancient legends and myths that Arceus, the creator of all Pokemon, had finally made his first creation. It had made it perfect in every way (Or so it thought). Man and Pokémon struggled to get along.. but as time passed they grew to know and respect one another and Pokémon trainers came to be

Arceus loved its first creation, Ezhno, more than anything, however as Arceus kept creating more and more Pokémon it could not only love its first, but instead love all of its pokemon equally. Ezhno began to get angry and jealous at its creator. It had always seemed to boast the fact that it always outclassed itself over the rest of Arceus' inferior creations.

Arceus then for the first time saw evil take root in its first creation's heart. Not long after that Ezhno angrily started destroying the land seeking out trainers, and Pokémon. It also started tearing apart towns and completely obliterating humans and Pokémon alike in its path without mercy or remorse.

The world had been plunged into fear and chaos. Arceus knew its first creation was beyond the point of reasoning with and was rampaging out of control, it wept for he knew he had to stop his first born. As people and Pokémon were dying Arceus' rage kept growing which formed raging thunder clouds and tornadoes from the darkened skies.

Finally Arceus had emerged from the clouds and came down to earth to battle and stop Ezhno's rampage. After confronting his first a terrifying battled ensued and to Arceus' amazement Ezhno was able to manipulate Pokémon by filling their hearts with the same rage and anger that he had towards his creator. A battle between Arceus and the Pokémon he created was inevitable.. Ezhno's power seemed to have grown far greater than even his own. Arceus had to avoid conflict at all costs towards the Pokémon under his first's control as much as possible. When all hope began to look grim Arceus summoned up every ounce of energy, and sealed Ezhno away deep beneath the earth's crust to pay for all the sins it had caused and to be forever condemned there for all eternity.

The Pokémon slowly returned to normal, having completely no recollection of what had transpired. Everyday life seemed to be returning to normal from the devastation that had took place. Arceus, however.. left the world and isolated himself for failing as a creator. Humans and Pokémon lived happily for thousands of years... Until one day a town mistakingly unleashed this long forgotten evil once more. This day would forever change the life of a trainer by the name of John as well as cause the deaths of those closest to him.


	2. Chapter 1

The sister of the young adult begins banging on his door saying "John you're going to miss your bus for your graduation at the pokemon academy!". He lazily refuses to go from inside his room, after a while his sister proceeds into his room by barging in, asksing him with an upset tone of voice " Well why not?", he then tells her "I'm to tired Steph...now shoo shoo and don't let the door hit you on your way out" he points towards the door and then covers his head. His sister puts on a devilishly looking smirk and puts both of her hands under his mattress flipping the whole thing with him still on it!

Johns whole body hits the floor very hard with a loud thump, before letting out in a groggily voice "Thank god my face cushioned the fall.. Okay okay! I'm up.. damn" His sister laughs slightly before saying "Out of all days to be lazy, you'd be lazy on the day you graduate." As John gets up off the floor and walks to his closet to change he tells his sister "So they can tell me I've graduated to work in the mines? Some graduation, come on sis you know I wanted to become a Pokémon trainer..".

His sister tries to comfort her brother with kind words as she now knows the reason for him being so lazy on today of all days "I know its hard for you that you couldn't find a Pokémon of your own to become a trainer, but a lot of people work in the mines and try to look on the bright side! I mean you'll still be working alongside Pokémon". "Besides.. we could also use the money.. especially after mom and dad died". John nods in agreement and pats his saddened sister on the back before they both proceed downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast.

As John is now dressed up, he asks his sister "Where's Anthony at? I'm surprised he's not here relaxing." She then tells him "They called him in for an important meeting today at the Pokémon academy.." John dumbfounded at her response interrupts her saying "Wait, that's weird, didn't he have today off? Couldn't it have waited?" His sister nods before saying "It was strange, but it sounded really bad from the Mayor's tone of voice, from what I understood they called Anthony and four other teachers at the Pokémon academy and said it was urgent." John lets off a slight sigh before saying "If they called in four teachers plus our older brother then something must be REALLY bad."

She seems to sound worried as she tells John "I'm worried about Anthony, I had a terrible nightmare last night that something bad happened to all of us, and you seemed in so much pain." John laughs a bit and reassures her that it was only a dream as she glances outside the window and sees his bus pulling up to the house. John gobbles up the rest of his cereal in a hurry before patting his sister on the back one last time and saying with a full mouth "Don't worry sis, I'm sure the meeting can't be too bad for those five to handle. Also don't give a second thought to your dream, we all get bad dreams from time to time." His sister Steph then tells him as he's stepping outside "You're probably right... Well anyway try to have a good graduation today! I'll stop by after work at the diner." John nods and proceeds to the bus' steps aboard.


	3. Chapter 2

Once onboard he immediately heads ds the back of the bus and takes a seat, John's never been one to bother making friends through his years on the Pokémon academy, he mainly kept to himself. The students all knew who John was though because of his older brother's reputation. Everyone knew his older brother as the "Will of steel". John mainly lives in his big brothers shadow because he's nothing like him.

Students laugh behind his back at the fact that he went through the Pokémon academy without being able to secure a single Pokémon of his own. John looks around at the other adults on the bus that are also graduating with him today, he couldn't help but feel envious towards some of them as they sit next to their Pokémon. He knows today the Pokémon academy will decide everyone's future and what they'll be doing after graduation, here in Serene after graduating from the Pokémon academy they assign you one of three jobs in the city.

PT (Pokemon trainer), PCA (Pokemon center associate), or MI (Mining industry). John lacks a Pokémon to even leave Serene and attempt to become a PT and he wasn't even allowed to take courses without one. John also loved to slack off a lot on his studies to join the PCA, so he knows more than likely they'll assign him to MI.. which isn't bad, but the hard labor and hours were going to be killer, other than that the pay was great.

Miners get to work alongside Pokémon to build the mines and mine the materials such as Gurdurr's, Conkeldurrs, Machokes, Litwicks, Magnemites/trons and Rhydons so he'd still be around Pokémon. Even though John lacks a Pokémon he channeled his will to master close combat and is one of Serene's best students.

As the bus pulls up to the Pokémon academy John looks out the bus window to see's everyone panicking near the mines. He proceeds off, running past the Pokémon academy and towards the mines located just right behind the it. As he turns the corner he see's a large group of people hurdled around two miners drenched in blood.

John makes his way through the crowd and sees the paramedics trying to speak with the miners. One seems to be too terrified to speak and the other keeps repeating a phrase while being overly terrified "we're all gonna die.. we're all gonna die" he fearfully sobs after talking. The mayor of Serene seems to be talking to John's older brother and the other four teachers of the pokemon academy near the mines entrance. As John eaves drops in on the conversation he manages to make out the words "I need to see you five in my office immediately I'm arranging a task force to go into the mines depths, and seek out survivors and if possible whatever's responsible for this catastrophe..".

The six of them including the mayor proceed to the mayors office located inside the Pokémon academy. John thinks to himself "What the hell happened here?, things look bad", John then looks once again towards the miners and sees their supervisor yelling at the first miner "Where are the other twenty eight miners that were with you in the depths!" The terrified miner raises his head slightly looking at his boss and he tells him very faintly "They're all dead.." his supervisor pushes the paramedics out of the way and asks "What did you guys do!? What the hell do you mean they're dead?" Tears begin to drip from his eyes as his face is facing the floor he then lets out in a yell "WE BOTH RAN AND LEFT EVERYONE TO DIE!" "All our friends and comrades got obliterated by our own Pokémon.. We don't know what the hell it was... We just don't know.. The Pokémon working with us weren't themselves".

The crowd of students watching and listening to the miner speaking seems to be terrified at what he just said, they then begin talking amongst themselves, the miner then covers his face with his hands and tries to calm himself down. He doesn't know how to handle what he had just witnessed. The paramedics slowly load up the two miners in the ambulance and rushes them to the Emergency Room.

Just then the mayor asks the students for their attention so he may address them. Once the students are focused on the mayor, he tells them "There will no longer be class today, graduations will be postponed until further notice. I need all of you to head home immediately I've contacted the bus depot to return and pick everyone up, as for your Pokémon we strongly urge you to keep them inside their Pokéballs." As the crowd disperses the mayor then begins walking into the academy with John's brother and the other four teachers.

John travels closer to the mines and sees two Pokémon trainers guarding the entrance with their Pokémon out as if bracing themselves like something was going to come out. John can't help but notice the drops of blood leading into the mines. He feels an eery presence when gazing into the mines, the two guarding the entrance notice John, so they tell him "The mayor said to go home, I suggest you do that immediately." John stares into the darkness of the cave one last time as his heart races, before turning around and making his way back toward the academy. "I have a bad feeling about this, I have to talk to my brother", John thinks to himself before heading toward the mayors office.

* * *

I hope you are all liking this story so far ewe

If you want to continue reading, go to www . Wattpat . com (remove the spaces) and follow An Unfortunate Pokemon Tale to recieve more updates~


End file.
